Perfectly Unperfect
by robotxdinosaur
Summary: Chloe has moved in with her brother Eli in forks and meets Jacob Black
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic and im not exactly sure how to do this yet... so any advice helps as long as its nice(:**

**btw this story is set after Jacob has turned** **and set as if Bella was changed in the 1st book by James and she moved away with the Cullens**

**I hope you enjoy(:**

Chapter 1

So many boxs! How do I have this much stuff? I guess that's what happens when you live somewhere for a long time it just starts adding up.

Forget this! I need a break! I'll finish later I need some lunch. I left my room and started walking down stairs toward the kitchen.

"How is the unpacking going?" My brother said while shoving half of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Its taking forever! I think it's time for a little lunch break. By the way where are your manners? We chew THEN we talk" I said with a laugh.

With his mouth still full he replied "I don't think I ever had any" As he laughed he spit little bits of food out of his mouth.

"Gross! Wow your 25 and you still haven't learned how to eat? Your never going to get a girlfriend if you eat like that"

To be honest I actually didn't understand why my brother didn't have a girlfriend. He was a very nice and funny guy. He was thin but strong with bright green eyen and though he was pail he could pull it off. We look very much alike except for our hair his hair was jet black and cut just above his ears. Mine was strawberry blonde but with a little more orange then normal and it was very long and wavy down to my waist.

He finally finished chewing and said with a laugh "I eat just fine thank you"

"I think they only hired you on the police force to gross out the people your interrogating"

"That's probably true" We were both laughing very hard now. That's what I missed about my brother. We could always go off laughing like crazy on the most stupid of things. "Oh no! What time is it? I'm supposed to be meeting up with Chief Swan!" By this time he was franticly running around grabbing his things. It was kind of hard not to laugh. "You will be okay by yourself right?"

"Eli...im 16 not 6...i'll be just fine"

"Okay just be careful. There have been a lot of disappearances lately. So don't go wondering around or anything"

"Yes because i'm going to go wondering around alone in a new area I just moved to and don't know my way around..." i said sarcastically

"I know. I know... I just would hate it if anything happened to you...your all i have left.. just be safe. See you later Chloe"

"See you later Eli"

...

I got my lunch, brought it to the couch, and turned on the T.V. even though i wasn't really watching it.

I felt bad for Eli sometimes. He never really got over our parents death. I mean I was too young to remember them. The only real parent figure I ever had was my Aunt Linda who I lived with since I was 2 and see how well that turned out. After 14 years of living with her she up and decides she wants to move from Kansas to New York. I think its because she knows I fell uncomfortable in citys and she knew I would end up moving in with Eli but i know she would never admit it.

On the other hand Eli was 11 and remembers a lot about them and about the day they were murdered. I sometimes think that's why he became a cop. So he can protect people so they never have to go through what he did.

I should probably finish unpacking so I can spend some time with him when he gets home. I really have missed him a lot.

After I got finished unpacking Eli texted me he was running late and that it would be about 2 hours before he got home.

Hmmm... well.. now what do I do. Its not like I know anyone I could talk to. Maybe I could help around the house, clean up a bit, and maybe start some laundry or something.

Wow. This house is very messy. How could this house still be this messy knowing he probably cleaned it today because I was coming.

By the time I finished cleaning the house actually looked really nice. I was kind of proud. He has probably never seen this house clean in his life.

I was still in the back room moving over some laundry when I heard the front door open and Eli yelled with his booming voice. "Hey Chloe! I'm back! You still doing okay? I got some news for yo...Wow! This house is clean!" I walked into the living room with a triumphant smile on my face. "You must have been really bored without any friends friends to talk to and guess who has the solution? That's right I do! Chief Swan invited us to his friend Billy's for dinner tonight! I was telling him how you just moved here and how you don't know anyone yet and he said Billy had a son who was your age you could meed he said he was a really nice boy and I think it would be a really good idea if you go meet him so you at least know someone till school starts and..."

"Would you quit rambling" I laughed "I'll go it sounds like fun. Even though I know this has nothing to do with me and you just wanna go watch the game with the guys" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Maybe..." he laughed "And I also heard this boy is quite the studmuffin!" he winked at me

" A studmuffin you say? Then we must go!" I said over dramatically.

"Well hurry up and get ready. Were leaving in an hour"

"Okay. By the way whats this kids name?"

"Jacob Black"


	2. Chapter 2

I ran upstairs to take a quick shower. I definitely didn't wanna smell bad and have dirty hair when I met someone new. Expacially when this person is my only chance at having a friend during the summer...and if he did happen to be cute...well i guess that would just be a plus.

When I was done i wrapped my towel around me and walked across the hall to my room. I was very glad when i found out i had my own bathroom and also when i found out my brothers room is down stairs far away from mine. I really don't like the idea of my brother seeing me in nothing but a towel. i walked to my closet looking for something to put on. I wanted something casual looking but also cute. I finally decided on my light colored skinny jeans, my brown t-shirt that has a white feather on it, a big light blue cardigan, and my high top black converse.

"Now...what to do with my hair. Leave it curly or straighten it...hmm"

I decided to straighten it. I turned on my straightener to warm up. As it was warming up i put on some eyeliner and mascara. That's usually all i ever wore. When i was done i sat on the floor in front of my mirror, pined up half my hair and started straightening underneath. When i was done with that i let a little more down and straightened that and so on and so forth. When i was done i stood up and looked in the mirror. i looked nice. Wow my hair is getting really long. When its curled it goes down to my waist but when its straight it goes down to about where my belly button is.

"You ready to go? We need to leave soon" My brother yelled from the living room.

"Yeah! I'll be down in a sec!" I yelled back. I picked up my cell phone and put it in my pocket and headed down stairs.

"Well don't you look nice" Eli said

"Why thank you"

"Well lets get going!"

...

"So where do these people live any way"

" They live in La Push" He said. He kept looking down trying to read his chicken scratch handwriting to get the address but would swerve every he did.

"So are we gonna die before we get there! Why don't i read it"

We finally got there. It was a little red house. It was small but cute and very homey. I saw Chief Swans police cruiser out front.

"Pull in right here" i said

We pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and started walking toward the door. Why am I nervous? I have no reason to be nervous. There just people.

Eli knocked on the front door and Chief Swan answered.

"Come on in guys!"

We walked into the little living room. Like always Eli just made him self at home like he always does. I on the other hand was a little more hessitant.

I think Billy could sense my hesitation "Come on kiddo sit down. make yourself at home"

I slowly made my way to the couch and sit down.

"Jake is out back in the garage ill go get him"

Billy didn't really Go get him he just kinda went to the back door and yell for him. i couldn't help but laugh when he did this.

This was slowly starting to feel like a play date parents would set up for you when you were little and it was a little embarrassing. I mean i really need my brothers help to make friends. What if he didn't even want to meet me? What if he was forced to do this? Dang why am i so nervious!

Billy turned around and wheeled himself back into the living room. Jacob fallowed in behind him. Woah! That kid does not look 17!

"Woah! You do not look 17!" Leave it to Eli to say what everyone is thinking.

"Yeah I get that a lot" He flashed a big smile. His voice was deep and had a bit of a raspy tone to it. Wow it was kinda sexy and he had these big muscles and tan skin and... Focus Chloe! You don't even know the kid... Man... Whatever he is...

"Jake, This is Chloe." He look at me for the first and just kept staring. "She is new here and doesn't know anyone yet" and he kept staring. "I was hoping you could keep her company tonight and maybe show her around a bit" and he was still staring. Oh great! Do i have something on my face or something? That would be just perfect! My first time meeting someone here and i freak him out. Yup that sounds like me alright... "Jake...Hello..?" Billy continued.

"Oh..What? Uh yeah sure! I'd be glad too!" He had a giant smile on his face now. "But...Um... I need to go talk to Sam" Then Jake turned to me "I'll be back in 10. Then we can do something. Okay?"

"Um...Uh...Yeah...Okay...Uh sounds good" I could feel the goofy smile on my face. Smooth Chloe... Smooth...

Jacob left the room and I turned my attention to the T.V. Some football game was on. I had no idea what was going on but by the way the guys started yelling it wasn't going very well.

Like clock work 10 minutes later Jacob was back.

"You ready?" Was he always so smiley?

"Sure. Wait where are we going?"

"How about the beach?"

(A/N) **Here is chapter 2! Please review**** and tell me what you think! and also tell me what you think should happen at the beach! I will take your thoughts into consideration****!**

**So review and let me know people out there****!**

**BTW! As much as I wish I did I do not own any of Stephenie Meyers characters! If I did id be rich!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacobs POV! **

**This is Jacobs POV of the last chapter**.

My dad told me we were having company tonight. Charlie's friend Eli and his little sister are coming over. He said she just moved here and doesn't know anyone one yet and that I should get to know her so she doesn't feel so left out. Which I mean I don't mind. I just hope she isn't completely boring.

I looked over at the clock. 6:23. They're not gonna be her till about 7ish. I still have a little while.

I start to walk out to my garage. I almost get out the door when...

"Jake. Don't forget we have people coming over in half an hour"

"Yeah, Yeah. I know" And I continue walking out to the garage.

I like my garage. It can't be seen from the house so its like my own little place. Its not anything fancy It really only looks like 2 sheds put together but at least I finally built a door on the front so I can close it up at night or if I ever just wanted to be alone out here.

Just then I saw Quil and Embry walking out of the forest.

"Hey Jake whats up?"

"Nothin much. Just waiting for some people to come over. Charlie is bringing over one of his friends and his little sister im supposed to keep her company while they watch the game. She is about our age. She just moved here and doesn't know any one yet."

"Hey if shes a cutie send her my way! I wouldn't mind keeping her company" Quil said with a sly smile.

"Oh shut up Quil! I don't think you have even talked to a girl in the last month" Embry joked

"And when was the last time you talked to a girl Embry? The 3rd Grade?" Quil joked back.

They went back and forth like this for a long time. They really were my best friends. I don't know what I would do with out them. They have helped me through so much. Embry helped me with this whole wolf thing and the few months I couldn't be around Quil were hell. I felt so bad for leaving him in the dark like that. He was so worried for me and didn't understand what was going on. Why all his friends had left him. Hell I didn't even know what was going on. I would never wish any of this on anyone but I have to admit I was happy when Quil finally turned. I got to have my 2 best friends back.

"I saw your momma last night but we didn't do much talkin!"

Wow were they still going at it? That's my friends for you. They will never quit an-

"Ouch!" ah it felt like someone just hit me in the stomach!

"Jake dude you okay?" Quil walk over to me.

"Yeah Yeah in good. No big deal."

"You sure?" Embry walked to my other side.

"Yeah. I just feel kind weird"

"Jake! Come on inside. Everyone is here!" My dad yelled from the door.

"Okay be right there!" I yelled back "See ya later guys"

I started walking to the house.

"Jake! Wait!"

I turned around.

"You should bring her to the bond fire later so we can all met her!" Quil said enthusiastically

"Ill try. I don't know how strict her brother is or if he would even let her"

"Just have Billy talk to him. Billy can talk anyone into anything" Embry said finishing Quils thought.

It was so funny how they always did that.

"Ill try"

I ran up to the house My dad was waiting for me at the door. He turned himself around and I fallowed in after him.

Everyone was sitting on the couch. I really don't know how they all fit. That couch hardly fit me. Then again I am huge.

I saw the girl. She turned around to look at me but never met my eyes. I could tell she was shocked on how much I did not look 17.

"Woah! You do not look 17!" The other guy said. That must be Eli.

"Yeah I get that a lot" I said with a laugh.

"Jake, This is Chloe." She looked up into my eyes and everything had changed. almost as if gravity had changed. I was bound to her somehow. She was beautiful. "_I was hoping you could keep her company tonight and maybe show her around a bit_" My dad was tying to ask me something but i really didn't care. I was too distracted by her long flowing Strawberry blonde hair that perfectly contrasted with her pail skin. Her glowing green eyes the brightest I have ever seen. Her rosy pink cheeks that were getting pinker by the second because I could tell I have been staring at her. All I ever want to do is make her happy an- Wait did I just...Oh god! What do I do now? I just want her to be happy. What will happen when she finds out im a wolf! Will I scare her away! What if she doesn't want to see me again! I couldn't handle that... Maybe ill just wait to tell her. Yeah thats it...just wait a while to tell her... Tell her what? 'Im a giant shapeshifting wolf that hunts vampires and oh yeah im permanently bound in love with you' Dammit! no matter how long I wait this going to be hard. Breath Jake. Just breath and go talk to Sam about this. "Jake...Hello..?" My dad was trying to get my attention

"Oh..What? Uh yeah sure! I'd be glad too!" I turned back to look at her. I calm down instantly. Maybe everything will be okay. I can tell I have a goofy smile on my face but I dont care...Im in love..and people always look stupid when they are in love. I really don't want to leave her but I need to go see Sam. I looked at my dad seriously "But...Um... I need to go talk to Sam" He understood. I looked back at her and my heart melted. "I'll be back in 10. Then we can do something. Okay?" I finally got to speak to her! Those were my first words to her! ...Wow Jake those are some stupid first words...

"Um...Uh...Yeah...Okay...Uh sounds good" She replied. Her voice is beautiful. She is perfect.

I quickly walked out of the house and ran as fast as I could the two blocks to Sam's house. It was too close to shift so I just stayed human. Plus i really didn't want anyone else to know yet and im to hyped up to drive.

When I made it to Sams I loudly knocked on the door. I was practically jumping up and down on the porch.

When Sam answered he could tell something was up.

"Jake? Whats wrong?"

"Uh..Well...Sam...I...I..I don't know how to put this."

"Just tell me!"

"I think I imprinted"

"What!" He said shocked.

"Well I mean I know imprinted...I can tell... I think...? Uh Sam help me I dont know whats going on anymore!"

"Yup you have definitely imprinted..." He said with a smile.

How could he be smiling! Im going crazy here!

"This is a good thing Jake! Who is she? Where is she now?"

"Her name is Chloe. She just moved here. She is living with her brother. He is that one guy on the police force that is always with Charlie and right now she is at my house. I only have 10 minutes and then I need to be back. What do I need to do?"

"Wait..So she doesn't live her? Is she even Quileute at all"

"Um not unless were descended from skinny white girls. No shes not. Now Sam help me here!"

"Thats strange. I guess our theories are wrong. We always thought the purpose of imprinting was to keep the wolf bloodline but if she has no bloodline in her thats not possible...Hmm thats really strange."

"SAM!"

"Are you sure you imprinted?"

"Yes im sure! Now help me here im going crazy!" I was practically yelling by now

"Okay. Okay. This is just really strange thats all."

"What. Do I. Need. To. Do" I said through my teeth I feel like im going crazy!

"Well it will help once you get back to her. Being around her will help calm you down. You also need to tell her about us as soon as possible an-"

"Wait. What? No! No. No. No. No NO!"

"Yes Jake you must tell her"

"NO!"

"Yes. You have to. The longer you keep this secret the more stressed out you will be and thats not good for you or the pack. Now lets see today is Monday so im giving you until Friday. You have to tell her by then.

"I can't! What if I scare her away! No Sam I can't"

"Yes you can Jake and thats an order" He said in his Alpha voice. "And you better not stay here and argue because your 10 minutes is almost up and i know you wont want to disappoint her and keep her waiting."

"Fine" I really need to leave and get back to her and its not like arguing will help any way.

I turn and start to run off when i hear Sam again

"So your sure you imprinted?"

"SAM! Would I be here freaking out if i didn't?"

"Okay. Okay."

I turned around and started running back but i could have sworn i heard him say something like 'the elders are gonna be confused as hell when they hear this'

I get back to my house right on time. I walked through the front door and instantly saw my Chloe. Sam was right. Just seeing her made me instantly calm. Look there goes that stupid smile again.

"You ready?"

"Sure. Wait where are we going?" I will never get tired of hearing that voice

Wait where are we going? Maybe the beach? Everyone likes the beach right? What if she doesn't? Stop being such a loser Jake she will like it. Ugh im getting a headache. Im I going to have to have a war in my head forever?

"How about the beach?"

**So here is Chapter 3! Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I had some extreme writers ****block during this chapter but after trying and trying I finally got it****!**

**I do not own any part of twilight. If I did I would keep Jacob in my closet(;**


End file.
